vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
SimplyJessa
"Hah, half dab, here we go," - Jessa, all the damn time. Who is Jessa? SimplyJessa is a woman who likes to make avatars for the game VRChat. Her name is Jessa, not Jessica. She mainly only plays VRChat, but does like other games like The Sims 4, Slime Rancher and Arizona Sunshine VR. Is BrewManChew's model maker. Who is Lara? Lara is Jessa's main avatar in VRChat. She is a pink and white haired chimera with fiery horns and fluffy ears, tail and paws. She has two different eye colours, her right eye is green while her left eye is purple. Biography and History Lara Lara has had a rough life, starting when she was only a newborn. Her parents were dirt poor, and were propositioned by a big science facility to let them buy her and experiment on her for a huge sum of cash. Her parents agreed, and left her at the hospital to become what she is today. Many experiments tore Lara apart. First, her ears were removed and replaced with cat ears, to simulate a real life cat girl. Then, her eyes were affected from all the exposure of the chemicals in her operations. This caused her to have her two different eye colours that she has today. When she was five years old, they did the first paw replacement surgery. Her right arm was cut from the elbow, and replaced with a black and pink paw from a lion. Her left arm was operated on the next year. After learning how to use her new arms, she had her leg surgery. The same paws from the lions who gave her her new arms were attached to her feet from the knee down. Lara had to go through months of physical therapy to learn how to walk again. When she was six years old, the scientists doing the research were all fired for unknown reasons. In their stead, a new team came in and made things a whole lot worse. They were abusive, and would beat her if she did anything wrong. From these beatings, she got a scar above her right eye next to her eyebrow. When she was ten, and was fully able to use the paws to her full potential, they added a tail to her. A long, pink fluffy thing. This was the only procedure that didn't hurt as much for Lara. Things took a turn when she was eighteen years old. After suffering years of abuse from her scientists, she blacked out. When she came to, the whole science lab had been killed, and she noticed she had grown horns that wrapped around her ears. She took this chance to escape, and found herself in the forest. Here, she met a creature. It wasn't human, not anymore. A long black and purple tail wrapped around its paw like legs. It's skin was black, almost soot like. Purple horns protruded from its head, fire whipping around them. Lara was not seen for many years, until one day, she emerged in a small town. Pink fire cascaded off her horns, and a magic aura swamped her. After years of suffering and pain, Lara had come back to seek her revenge. It has recently come to light (26/05/2019) that Lara has an older sister named Nue, who was also in the Chimaera program. multiple other universes, Lara looks the same, but without the chimera modifications. Jessa Jessa is an eighteen year old girl from Wales who has been playing games since she was very young. Her first game was the Sims 4. She has been interested in making games and models for a long time, even going as far as studying computer science in comprehensive school and college. She dropped out of college after eight months or so. Jessa then spent a year after dropping out trying to find a job, but had no luck. She is currently working in McDonald's but expresses how much she hates it. Family Jessa has expressed interest in joining an actual VR family, but has kind of started her own. She currently has two kids, Fawaka and soursupersoldier, and BrewManChew is her VR brother. Fawaka is her first son, a mute on VRChat with full body tracking. Initially he used a mute board and lots of emotion based actions. soursupersolider is her second son, and her first derp son. He often acts innapropriate, and gets punished by Jessa. Jessa is still interested in finding more people for her VR family. Powers and Abilities Lara's Abilities * Can summon a spear from the immortal realm. * Can summon fire balls to terrorise villages. * Due to her having different animal parts, she can use them to her full power. She can jump very high, and sprint very fast. Her ears enable her to hear anything up to 60ft away with ease. Jessa's Abilities * Can make models. * Is able to eat a box of twenty chicken nuggets in 5 minutes with ease. * Is mostly deaf in her left ear so hearing ability is dropped by 50%. * Can stay on VR for 42 hours with ease. * Doesn't get motion sick. Likes and Dislikes Lara's Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Pudding, any kind except mint. * Running, and is always energetic so moves around a lot. * Anime, her home world bedroom is covered in posters. * Animals. Due to her being a chimera, she can interact with any animal. * Socialising. At times, depending on what mood she is in, she is either extremely shy or extremely outgoing. Often, when she is drunk, she will go up to a random person and hug them. Dislikes: * Spiders. Or any bugs, especially moths. * Carrots. They taste funny. * Vegetables in general. Just no. * People being sad. Although she is a warlord who cares for basically no one, she does have a compassionate side that comes out. For example, she'll help a lost kid in the street. Jessa's Likes and Dislikes Likes: * CHICKEN NUGGIES. * Art, especially art of Lara. wants more art done of her but doesn't have any money so * Chocolate. Even though she's lactose intolerant. * Banana juice. Don't ask. * Photography. Took 3 years of classes in it during comprehensive school and college. * Cute things, especially pink things. Never used to like the colour pink until she started playing VRChat. * Model making. She thinks she isn't any good at it though. * MEAT. YES. * Notebooks. way too many btw * Drinking alcohol. Likes raspberri vodka. Dislikes: * SPIDERS. NO THANKS. * Spoilers. Like jeez man, c'mon. I was gonna watch that movie. * The colour red. No idea why, just don't really like it that much. * Vegetables, ew. * Being touched on the stomach. Makes her feel uncomfortable. Trivia * Jessa loves anime, and based her avatar off of the shounen/fantasy genre. The backstory came to her later. * Once on stream, Jessa had a panic attack from laughing too much. * Jessa and Lara both like rock and metal as their main preferences, but do like listening to old Taylor Swift songs too. * Jessa has two cats and Saffi and a Chihuahua/Jack Russel mix called Archie. * Lara has a cat called Kumo. * The longest Jessa has spent making an avatar is two weeks. * The creature from Lara's backstory is based off an old friend of Jessa's. Gallery Gallery Jessa hanging out with LittleMissGore, BrewManChew's girlfriend in the box. Lara's outfit is a human verison of herself. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Beastkin